PROMISE YOU
by Aruna Wu
Summary: EXO Fanfiction ini didedikasikan untuk tragedy kapal Ferry Sewol di Korea Selatan yang tenggelam pada pertengahan April 2014. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah fenomena menyentuh dari seorang pahlawan kecil yang menyelamatkan nyawa adiknya walaupun harus mempertaruhkan nyawa sendiri. KRIS. SEHUN. LUHAN. slight:SuLay. GS. Family. Hurt/Comfort. Angst. Love. BAD SUMMARY NICE STORY
1. Chapter 1

**PROMISE YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Oppa, apa yang sedang terjadi?"  
"Kau tenang saja, semua akan baik – baik saja… oppa janji.."**_

**.**

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

_Fan Fiction ini didedikasikan untuk tragedy kapal Ferry Sewol di Korea Selatan yang tenggelam pada pertengahan April 2014. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah fenomena menyentuh dari seorang pahlawan kecil yang menyelamatkan nyawa adiknya walaupun harus mempertaruhkan nyawa kecilnya sendiri._

_Fanfiction ini dibuat dengan tujuan untuk memberikan penghormatan dan bentuk duka cita pada tragedy yang terjadi di Korea Selatan. Aku sebagai author tidak bisa melakukan atau memberikan bantuan apapun kecuali berdoa untuk ketabahan keluarga yang ditinggalkan dan para korban bisa mendapat tempat yang lebih baik, dan dengan membuat cerita ini aku ingin memberikan penghormatanku pada si pahlawan kecil, dan semua korban tak berdosa disana._

_Mohon untuk tidak salah paham atas pengangkatan cerita ini.  
Turut Berduka CIta  
#PrayForSouthKorea_

_._

_._

_._

**Special Dedicated to a little Hero at Sewol Ferry Tragedy in South Korea**

**An EXO family FanFiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast: Exo Kris, Luhan, Sehun**

**Gender Switch (GS)**

**Genre: Angst, Family, Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Bash. No Hate. No Plagiarism**

**(Note: paragraph dengan cetak miring (**_**italic)**_** menggambarkan kejadian masa lampau atau Flash Back, sedangkan paragraph dengan font normal adalah kejadian 15 tahun setelah kejadian atau Flash Forward)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROMISE YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seorang anak laki – laki berusia 6 tahun sedang berdiri dengan satu kaki diatas sebuah meja ruang keluarga. Kedua tangan anak laki – laki itu terangkat katas. Hampir 1 jam anak itu berdiri dengan posisi yang sama, namun raut wajahnya masih tetap beku dan keras. Anak laki – laki itu, Kim Yifan, tengah dihukum oleh eommanya. _

_Anak laki – laki tampan berwajah tegas tapi imut itu dihukum karena melawan kata – kata sang eomma. Sudah jadi tradisi di Korea memang, seorang anak harus mengikuti semua kata – kata orang tuanya, menuruti apa yang dikatakan dan diperintahkan oleh orang dewasa kepadanya. Namun tidak bagi Yifan, anak itu memang sedikit pembangkang, namun yang ada dipikirannya adalah dia akan melakukan apapun yang menurutnya benar sekalipun itu harus melawan kedua orang tuanya._

_Seperti hari ini. Yifan dihukum lagi. _

_Lagi? …. Yaa… dari 6 tahun usianya tapi anak kecil itu sangat sering dihukum oleh sang eomma. Hari ini, Yifan dihukum karena tidak menuruti kata – kata eommanya untuk tidak keluar rumah karena cuaca agak buruk walaupun musim dingin sudah beralih ke musim semi. Menurut Yifan itu adalah larangan yang tidak masuk akal, musim semi adalah musim yang sangat bagus untuk bermain, terlebih lagi Chanyeol sahabatnya menantang balap sepeda hari ini. Yifan sebagai bocah yang merasa ditantang tentu harus menerima tantangan itu. Akhirnya Yifan pun pergi keluar bermain sepeda, dan benar saja kata sang eomma, dia kini terserang flu ditambah lagi beberapa lecet dan luka di areal lututnya pasca kegiatan balap sepedanya dengan Chanyeol._

"_Hiks… eomma… hiks… jaebal… hentikan hukuman untuk oppa… hiks.." _

_Seorang gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun tengah menangis sambil merajuk di pangkuan sang eomma. Anak itu menangis dan mengemis belas kasihan sang eomma agar mau membebaskan oppa kesayangannya dari hukuman itu._

"_Tidak Luhan… oppamu itu nakal! Anak yang tidak menurut pada orang tua harus dihukum!" tegas Yixing pada putri bungsu imutnya_

_Luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk kini mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang eomma dengan tatapan mata rusa yang imut namun berkaca – kaca. _

"_Jaebal eomma… oppa juga kan sedang kena flu… lagi lihat saja kakinya banyak luka… eomma…" Luhan nampak gigih merayu eommanya_

"_Tidak!" ketus Yixing lanjut dengan kegiatan mendesain bajunya._

"_Sudahlah yeobo… apa kau tidak kasihan pada jagoan kita, ini sudah hampir satu jam"_

_Junmyeon yang sedari tadi juga sibuk dengan laptopnya ikut iba pada si kecil Yifan di ruang tengah, terlebih lagi tatapan mata penuh aegyo milik Luhan sangat mampu merayu hati Junmyeon._

"_Tidak… biar dia minta maaf dulu baru eomma mau cabut hukuman itu, jika tidak… biarkan saja dia berdiri dengan satu kaki dan tangan diangkat sampai besok pagi." Tegas Yixing tanpa mau melihat Luhan. Yaa… jika wanita cantik itu melihat putrinya, kemungkinan besar hatinya akan segera luluh._

_Mendengar kata final sang eomma, Luhan langsung berlari ke ruang tengah. Luhan berdiri di hadapan Yifan dan menatap kakaknya dengan sedikit mendongak._

"_Oppa… ayo minta maaf pada eomma… dan berjanjilah, oppa tidak akan melawan kata – kata eomma lagi… berjanjilah oppa akan menuruti kata – kata eomma" Luhan membujuk sang kakak yang masih dalam mode bekunya_

"_Shireo! Aku tidak akan minta maaf… apalagi dengan syarat seperti itu" Yifan berkeras._

_Ya… bocah laki – laki 6 tahun itu sangat keras kepala, dia juga selalu tidak pernah merasa bersalah atas segala kesalahan dan peraturan eommanya yang dia langgar. Yifan memang bukanlah anak penurut seperti Luhan._

"_Huaaaa…. Oppa… jangan begitu… hiks… oppa tidak boleh begitu…" Luhan menangis dihadapan Yifan._

_Luhan langsung bersimpuh di depan kakaknya dan lanjut menangis dengan ekspresi sesedih mungkin, itu memang keahlian Luhan, salah satu jurus yang selalu Luhan gunakan untuk membujuk kakaknya yang keras kepala. Menangis._

"_Agashi… uljima…" seorang yeoja paruh baya berusia sekitar 4 sampai 5 tahun lebih tua dari Yixing yang merupakan baby sitter untuk Luhan dan Yifan menghampiri Luhan yang menangis makin menjadi – jadi. Padahal yeoja itu sendiri tau jika Luhan sebenarnya sedikit hiperbola agar Yifan mau minta maaf pada eommanya._

"_Ajhuma… aku tidak mau oppa dihukum eomma… hiks.." Luhan berkata dengan ekspresi yang semakin menyedihkan agar sang oppa mau luluh._

_Yifan yang sedari tadi memaksa dirinya untuk tetap kukuh, kini mulai dengan perlahan menurunkan satu kakinya yang dia angkat._

"_Baiklah… oppa akan minta maaf pada eomma!" ujar Yifan._

_Luhan adalah kelemahan Yifan. Seberapapun beku dan tak pedulinya anak itu pada dunia di sekelilingnya, tapi jika sudah berhubungan dengan Luhan, Yifan akan melemah dan melunak. _

_Yifan segera berjalan dengan kaki agak kesemutan, namun anak kecil setinggi 135 cm itu memiliki harga diri yang cukup tinggi rupanya. Walaupun sakit, tak sedikitpun rasa sakit itu nampak di wajahnya, bahkan dia sengaja menggatur jalannya agar tidak terlihat sedang kesakitan._

"_Eomma… maafkan aku!" kata Yifan tepat dihadapan sang eomma._

"_Wae? Kenapa minta maaf?" ketus Yixing menatap tajam putra sulungnya  
_

"_Karena aku melawan perintah eomma!" Yifan gantian menatap sang eomma sama tajamnya_

"_Lalu?" tantang Yixing_

"_Lalu aku tidak akan melawan kata – kata eomma lagi!" Yifan masih dengan mode datar namun tegas_

"_Kau berjanji?" Yixing sedikit melunak_

"_Huft…. Aku berjanji…" Yifan nampak pasrah_

"_Demi apa?" Yixing kembali menantang namun dengan nada lebih lembut_

_Yifan berpikir sejenak, demi apa dia harus menjanjikan sesuatu yang dia paling tidak suka dari eommanya? Demi apa sang pembangkang bernama Kim Yifan mau menuruti perintah si eomma?_

_Yifan memutar matanya kearah pintu ruang kerja eomma dan appanya, terlihat Luhan menyembulkan sedikit kepanya yang dikuncir dua lucu, mata rusanya terus menatap Yifan penuh harap, dia sangat berharap agar sang oppa tidak dihukum lagi hanya karena membangkang._

"_Aku berjanji… demi LUHAN!" kata Yifan mantap menatap lurus sang eomma._

_Junmyeon yang ada di sudut lain ruangan mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit. Dia tau betul, jagoan keluarga Kim itu sangat menyayangi adiknya. Dia sebagai kepala keluarga di rumah yang cukup besar ini tau betul bagaimana Yifan si possessive hanya mau mengalah kepada Luhan. Dia sebagai ayah dari dua anak kebanggaannya ini tau betul, bagaimana Yifan si keras kepala hanya mau melunak pada adik perempuannya. Dan Junmyeon sangat paham bagaimana Yifan selalu menurut apa yang adiknya katakan lebih dari apa yang eomma dan appanya sendiri katakan. Dia tau, Luhan berarti besar bagi Yifan._

_Sebagaimana Junmyeon mengerti putranya, Yixing juga sangat mengerti sifat dan tabiat putra sulungnya ini. Kata – kata aku berjanji demi Luhan yang Yifan ucapkan tadi bukanlah kata – kata yang akan Yifan ingkari. Hanya janji demi Luhan lah yang akan Yifan terus jaga. Yixing tau itu._

"_Baik… eomma akan memaafkanmu, sekarang kembali lah kekamar dan istirahat! Besok kau harus sekolah!" ucap Yixing masih dengan mode tegasnya,_

_Yifan yang masih datar tanpa ekspresi apapun langsung berbalik dan perlahan meninggalkan ruang kerja eomma dan appanya itu._

"_Kim Yifan!" Junmyeon memanggil putranya dengan suara berat dan dalam._

_Yifan menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu berbalik menatap sang appa._

"_Kim Yifan… jadilah kakak yang baik untuk adikmu Kim Luhan.." Junmyeon berkata dnegan penuh kepercayaan terhadap putranya._

_Yifan sedikit mengangguk kemudian berbalik arah dan meninggalkan ruang kerja itu._

_GREB_

_Luhan langsung memeluk Yifan dan kembali terisak, "Hiks… oppa jangan melawan perintah eomma lagi ne… Lulu tidak mau oppa sakit dan di hukum" bisik Luhan._

"_Apa kau sedih melihat oppa sakit dan dihukum?" tanya Yifan_

_Luhan mengangguk dan sedikit terisak._

"_Mianhae… oppa janji, oppa tidak akan pernah sakit karena oppa akan selalu sehat dan selalu menjagamu!" Yifan berkata mantap dan memeluk sang adik erat._

.

.

.

Cuaca nampak sangat bersahabat hari ini, awan putih dengan latar belakang langit biru muda yang bersih, serta semilir angin membuat dedaunan di pohon eek saling bergesek dan menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik yang lembut.

"Ya Kkamjong! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur terus?" seorang siswa kelas 12 SMA berseragam Danwon High School dengan wajah kesal memukul kepala temannya yang masih asik tiduran di bawah pohon eek.

"YA! Albino! Kau ini mengganggu saja sih!" siswa yang dipukul walaupun menyentak marah namun dia masih tetap tidur diatas rerumputan hijau.

Musim semi yang sempurna untuk bersantai ditengah tanaman yang tumbuh, semilir angin dan langit biru. Sangat sempurna.

"YA! KIM JONGIN! Ponselmu berbunyi…" desis seorang siswa yang bermata sipit dengan kulit lebih putih

"Oh… uri noona… wae geuraeji?" Jongin hanya menatap layar ponselnya malas hingga panggilan itu terhenti dengan sendirinya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telpon itu?" namja itu bertanya dengan dahi mengkerut

"Ya.. Oh Sehun… kau tidak tau sih seberapa cerewetnya noonaku itu! Dia pasti akan bertanya aku dimana, kapan pulang, apa aku sudah makan atau paling dia menyuruhku pulang tepat waktu karena harus belajar" keluh Jongin kembali memejamkan matanya

"Kau beruntung… sangat beruntung punya noona yang sangat baik padamu, sangat memperhatikanmu… banyak orang yang ingin punya noona atau hyung tapi dia malah terlahir tunggal!" keluh Sehun yang kembali menatap buku tebalnya

"Aigooo… uri Sehunnie iri padaku rupanya… ahahaha… memang seru sih punya noona, tapi tidak akan jadi seru jika noona yang kau miliki seperti noonaku!" Jongin kini duduk dan menatap sahabatnya.

"Oh ya… kau sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan noona kan?" Jongin merebut paksa buku yang ada di tangan Sehun.

"Belum…" Sehun menatap Jongin tidak suka karena bukunya diambil

"Hehehehe… noonaku itu adalah yeoja yang sangat pintar! Tahun ini dia mulai kuliah di Ansan University, tapi…." Jongin menggantung kalimatnya

Sehun hanya menaikan satu alisnya.

"Kau tidak boleh menyukai noonaku!" kata Jongin final

"Lalu bagaimana jika noonamu yang menyukaiku?" Sehun berkata percaya diri

"Hah! Itu tidak mungkin… selera noonaku tidak mungkin seorang namja cadel berwajah datar dengan kulit albino sepertimu!" Jongin mengerucutkan wajahnya.

Sehun dan Jongin bukanlah teman lama atau sahabat sejak kecil. Mereka berdua adalah teman yang cukup dekat walaupun baru bertemu saat tahun ajaran baru kelas 12 dimulai sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu. Meski begitu mereka berdua bisa langsung dekat karena Jongin duduk sebangku dengan Sehun. Sehun adalah murid baru di Danwon High School, dia orang baru di Ansan. Sejak lahir hingga SMP, Sehun tinggal di Incheon, tapi karena sang appa pindah tugas jadi dia dan keluarganya harus pindah ke Ansan.

.

"Kim Luhan…" seorang yeoja ber eyeliner tebal memergoki Luhan yang sedang menatap ponselnya diantara rak buku perpustakaan kampusnya

"Ne… Wae Baekkie-ah?" Luhan seperti baru tersadar dari lamunannya segera menatap sahabat terbaiknya itu

"Kau… menatap ponselmu lagi! Apa Jonginnie belum pulang?" Baekhyun yang sudah hapal betul dengan gelagat Luhan langsung bertanya keinti

"Ah… mianhae… tadi aku telpon eommaku, eommaku bilang Jongin belum pulang sementara ini sudah jam 5 sore… barusan aku menelponnya tapi sekalipun tak dia angkat…" Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya kembali menatap ponselnya

"Ya… Luhan noona, berhentilah menghawatirkan adik kecilmu itu… dia sudah 19 tahun sekarang dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi orang dewasa… apalagi dia laki – laki… dia butuh kebebasan…" Baekhyun berkata lembut dalam memberikan saran.

Luhan matap lurus kearah wallpaper ponselnya yang terpajang foto seorang yeoja cantik bermata rusa dengan senyum manis dan seorang namja tampan berhidung pesek dengan kulit agak gelap. Itu foto Luhan dengan adik satu – satunya itu.

"Entahlah Baekhyun-ah… aku juga sangat ingin membebaskan Jongin, tapi… entah kenapa setiap Jongin berjanji akan pulang tepat waktu, aku merasa semakin takut Jongin tidak pulang… aku… aku merasa takut kehilangan Jongin lebih dari apapun!" jelas Luhan cukup panjang masih menatap lurus kearah foto yang ada di ponselnya.

"Kau terlalu overprotective Lu…" desis Baekhyun

"Ani Baek… ini seperti perasaan yang tak biasa, seperti rasanya aku pernah kehilangan seseorang yang berharga tapi aku tidak tau siapa, dan kini aku takut Jongin juga pergi!" keringat mulai muncul di kening Luhan

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Lu… tidak ada yang pernah pergi darimu dan Jongin juga begitu!" Baekhyun berkata final kemudian meninggalkan Luhan dengan tumpukan buknya .

Luhan kemudian terduduk di sebuah kursi baca di perpustakaan itu, menghela sedikit napasnya kemudian kembali melihat wallpaper ponselnya.

Sesosok namja berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut hitam yang dibelah kesamping datang dari arah belakang Luhan. Namja itu cukup tinggi dan sangat tampan bercahaya. Matanya terus menatap lembut Luhan yang masih setia berusaha menghubungi adiknya.

"Hei…. Dia benar Lu, sahabatmu itu benar… tidak ada yang pernah pergi darimu, adik kita Jongin juga tidak.."

Kim Yifan, namja tampan itu berlutut di sebelah tempat Luhan duduk, tangannya berusaha mengusap lembut kepala Luhan dan matanya terus menatap Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Iya… kau benar, tidak ada yang pernah pergi dariku" gumam Luhan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"_Kim _ _Yifan! Ayo kita tanding balap lagi!" bocah Sekolah Dasar dengan senyum yang sama lebar dengan telinganya menghampiri sahabat sepermainannya saat bell sekolah sudah berbunyi._

"_ANDWAE!" _

_Luhan si gadis kecil dengan seragam TK yang lucu langsung berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya di depan Yifan sang kakak._

"_Annyeong Kim Luhan…" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada gadis itu._

"_Annyeong Channie Oppa! Jangan ajak Oppaku main sepeda lagi, dia masih flu!" Luhan berkata dengan imut serta masih merentangkan tangannya seperti ingin melindungi Yifan dari Chanyeol yang seakan – akan Chanyeol adalah virus berbahaya bagi kakaknya._

"_Wae? Kenapa Yifan tidak boleh balap sepeda?" Chanyeol menunduk sedikit agar sejajar dengan Luhan_

"_Karena eomma melarang Oppa untuk bermain diluar selama oppa masih Flu!" Luhan menjawab dengan tegas._

_Di belakang Luhan, Yifan hanya menatap lelah sang adik yang terkesan sangat overprotective padanya._

"_Jadi Yifan sedang flu ya… ahahahaha… kau payah Yifan!" Chanyeol malah tertawa dan tawa itu sukses dihadiahi death glare dari Yifan_

"_Jangan mentertawakan Oppaku!" Luhan mengancam dengan wajah serius_

"_Ah… mianhae… kalau begitu balap sepedanya kita lakukan saat oppamu sudah sembuh saja… kekekeke…" Chanyeol masih terkekeh seraya berkata imut pada si kecil Luhan_

"_Geurae… maka saat itulah Channie oppa harus kalah melawan Oppaku! Oppaku pasti menang!" Luhan berucap mantap_

"_Kita lihat nanti saja… annyeong Yifan… annyeong Lulu" Chanyeol lalu melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik menuju ke pos jemput._

_Luhan ikut melambaikan tangannya namun wajahnya masih menekuk kesal karena Chanyeol meremehkan Oppanya._

"_Ayo pulang!" Yifan menggandeng tangan Luhan segera_

"_Ne.. ne… oppa… kajja.." Luhan sedikit berjingkrak riang di gandengan oppanya._

"_EOMMAA!" Luhan langsung berteriak ketika melihat sang eomma berdiri di depan mobilnya untuk menjemputnya dan Yifan._

_Luhan segera berlari dengan kaki kecilnya, jarak 100 meter menjadi sangat jauh untuk anak sekecil Luhan. Yifan tidak seantusias Luhan melihat sang eomma di sana, dia hanya terus berjalan santai dengan kerennya menuju ke mobil yang sama. _

_Namun mata Yifan menajam seketika saat manta elang itu menangkap sebuah bola sepak yang di tendang oleh kakak kelasnya tak sengaja keluar dari areal olah raga dan mengarah pada Luhan._

"_LULU!" Yifan berteriak dan langsung saja kaki kecilnya berlari sekencang mungkin hingga menghampiri sang adik._

_GREB  
BUGH_

"_OPPAA!"_

"_YIFAN!"_

"_Ouch…"_

_Yifan memeluk Luhan tepat waktu sehingga bola sepak itu juga tepat mengenai bahunya. Cukup keras hingga terdengar bunyi Bugh saat bola itu mendarat di bahu Yifan._

_Yixing langsung berlari ke arah putranya yang masih memeluk sang adik. Sementara mata Luhan sudah berair sangking khawatir terjadi hal yang buruk pada oppanya._

"_Gwaenchana? Yifanie?" Yixing berjongkok dan mengusap bahu Yifan_

"_Oppa… mianhae… oppa…" Luhan memeluk Yifan lebih erat._

"_Lulu-ah… uljimma… oppa gwaenchana.." Yifan kemudian tersenyum dan menenangkan sang adik._

_._

"_Akh…" Yifan keluar dari kamar mandi di kamarnya dan melihat luka memar di bahunya._

_Yifan tentu berbohong ketika dia bilang tidak apa pada Luhan, dia hanya tidak mau adik kecilnya sedih._

"_Jadi memar, eoh?" tanpa Yifan sadari Yixing sudah membungkuk di sampingnya dan menilik memar di bahu putranya_

"_Ne eomma…" Yifan melemah karena rasanya sangat sakit_

"_Sini eomma obati.." Yixing memangku Yifan dan mulai mengusapkan gell dingin penghilang memar._

"_Oppa… gomawo ne sudah menjaga dongsaengnya dengan baik.." ucap Yixing lembut seraya mengusap gell di bahu Yifan._

"_Aku adalah oppanya, jadi aku harus melindunginya" tegas Yifan sedkit tertahan karena rasa sakit._

"_Oppa, boleh eomma meminta sesuatu?" Yixing membalikan tubuh kecil Yifan kemudian menatap kedua mata tajam itu. Sementara Yifan tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap lurus mata sang eomma._

"_Jika nanti eomma dan appa tidak bisa ada di samping kalian, berjanjilah kau akan menjaga adikmu… Kalian berdua adalah harta eomma dan appa yang paling berharga… berjanjilah untuk terus bersama dan jangan tinggalkan Luhan, mm?" Yixing mengelus lembut rambut Yifan._

_Yifan sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu paham tentang apa yang baru saja eommanya katakan, bocah 6 tahun itu hanya menangkap jika dia sebagai seorang oppa harus selalu mejaga yeodongsaengnya._

"_Ne eomma, aku janji aku akan selalu menjaga Luhan" ucap bibir mungil Yifan._

.

.

.

"Luhannie… waseo…" seorang yeoja cantik dengan senyum cukup lebar menghampiri Luhan ketika gadis yang hampir berusia 20 tahun itu pulang ke rumahnya.

"Eomma, apa Jongin sudah pulang?" Luhan langsung bertanya tanpa balas menjawab sapaan sang eomma.

"Jonginnie? Ah… tadi sore dia menelpon kalau dia akan pulang terlambat, dia bilang akan pulang sebelum makan malam dan mengajak temannya untuk menginap di sini sambil belajar" ujar wanita dengan senyum gummy smile itu seraya memasukkan potongan tahu kedalam tofu jiggae yang dia buat.

Luhan menghela napasnya panjang kemudian meletakkan tas serta blazer yang dia kenakan sembarangan. Gadis itu hanya membawa ponselnya saja kemudian berlari kembali ke teras depan.

"Aigoo… uri Luhanie… kebiasaan sekali sih..." yeoja yang masih nampak imut di usianya yang berkepala 4 itu hanya menggeleng melihat blazer dan tas Luhan yang tergeletak tak beraturan itu.

"Mianhae eomma… Luhan memang anak yang kurang kontrol… mianhae" Yifan meminta maaf sambil mengusap tengkuknya, merasa tidak enak dengan apa yang adiknya lakukan. Setelah itu dia kemudian berlari ke arah teras depan menyusul Luhan.

Sang eomma hanya menoleh kebelakang kemudian mengerutkan keningnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya menuju gantungan kerang penyekat dapur dan ruang tengah yang bergoyang.

"Pasti Luhan menunggu Jongin di teras lagi…" gumam sang eomma.

.

**To: Uri Jonginnie  
**_**Ya… Kim Jongin,  
jangan buat noonamu panik…  
katakan, kau dimana…**_

Luhan mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat pada adiknya yang entah ada dimana saat ini. Gadis itu duduk sambil menekuk kakinya di teras, memandang lurus ke arah pintu depan rumahnya yang mungil.

"Gwaenchana… Jongin baik – baik saja Lu, mungkin dia hanya berjalan – jalan sebentar dengan teman – temannya.." Yifan berkata kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah Luhan

"Setidaknya beri noona kabar kau dimana Jongin-ah…" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya

"Bagaimana jika kau menunggu di dalam saja? Udaranya cukup dingin di sini.." Yifan berujar seraya melihat langit yang sudah mulai gelap

Luhan diam, masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya. "Jongin-ah…" bisik Luhan

"Mianhae Lu… Mianhae.." KYifan menatap intens adik perempuan tersayangnya dan menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk mengusap rambut Luhan.

Dan semilir angin berhembus dengan lembut menggoyangkan rambut yeoja bermata rusa itu.

.

"Oh ya Kim Jongin… siapa nama Noonamu?" Sehun bertanya ketika dia dan Jongin tengah berada di dalam bus menuju ke rumah Jongin.

"Uri Noona… Namanya Luhan, Kim Luhan…" Jongin menjawab sambil mengunyah pelan keripik kentang yang ada di tangannya.

"Luhan? Kim Luhan?" Sehun tersentak kaget dan memandang Jongin dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"Ah… Wae Sehun-ah? Kau menyeramkan.." Jongin malah balik menatap Horror sahabat barunya itu.

.

.

.

"_Appa pulang…"_

_Kim Junmyeon seorang pimpinan perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang tekstil pabrik kertas sekaligus kepala keluarga dari sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia yang terdiri dari Kim Yixing, seorang ibu rumah tangga yang baik dan lembut serta memiliki hobi mendesain baju. Kim Yifan, bocah laki – laki tampan berusia 6 tahun yang sangat hobi balap sepeda, seorang jagoan yang baik namun sedikit pembangkang terutama pada larangan orang tuanya. Dan terakhir Kim Luhan, gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun yang sangat manis dan lucu, dia adalah tuan putri di rumahnya yang cukup besar dan mewah, walaupun sedikit manja tapi Luhan sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya dan juga Oppanya._

"_Apppaaaaa…." Luhan berlari ke arah Junmyeon yang baru saja pulang kerja. _

"_Aigoo…uri Gongjunim sudah mandi?" Junmyeon langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Luhan._

"_Sudah appa!" Luhan menyahut dengan bahagia_

_Yixing langsung menghampiri suaminya dan mengambil tas kerja serta jas yang Junmyeon bawa_

"_Oh ya.. dimana Yifan?" Junmyeon bertanya pada Yixing._

"_Yifan di kamar, dia bilang mau nonton kartun saja, dia masih flu dan Luhanie… jangan dekat – dekat oppa dulu ne.." Yixing membelai rambut Luhan yang dikuncir dua_

"_Ne eomma.." jawab Luhan lesu._

_._

_Waktu makan malam tiba, Junmyeon sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Namja tampan dengan wajah malaikat itu sudah duduk di meja makan bundar di rumahnya. Terlihat dia sedang asik bermain dengan si kecil Luhan. Luhan memegang sebuah boneka Barbie cantik sementara Junmyeon sang appa memegang boneka Ken._

_Sementara Yixing sedang sibuk memasak bersama Ryeowook, baby sitter berapa lama sebelum waktunya makan malam, Yifan turun dari kamarnya di lantai 2 dan langsung duduk di sebelah Junmyeon. Wajahnya agak lesu hari ini, mungkin karena sakit di bahunya masih sedikit terasa._

"_Hei Jagoan… bagaimana keadaanmu?" Junmyeon menyapa Yifan seraya mengusak surai hitam jagoannya_

"_Sudah lebih baik appa, badanku sudah tidak panas lagi dan pileknya sudah hilang" gumam Yifan tanpa tersenyum_

"_Oppa… cepat sembuh ne…" Luhan mentap Yifan dengan penuh haru, ingin sekali Luhan memeluk oppanya, tapi apa daya, sang eomma melarang Luhan terlalu dekat dengan Yifan agar tidak tertular._

"_Jaa… eomma masak Meatball Spagethii… ayo makan…" Yixing datang dan meletakkan semangkuk besar meatball sapgethii_

_Yifan yang tadinya lesu langsung berbinar melihat makanan kesukaannya dihidangkan diatas meja._

"_Gomawoyeo eomma.." bisik Yifan di telinga Yixing_

"_Eomma aku mau disuapi Ryeowook ajhuma.." Luhan merengek kecil_

"_Lulu-ah… biarkan Ryeowook ajhuma istirahat dulu sayang, Luhan biar eomma yang suapi ne…" Yixing menawar keinginan putri kecilnya._

"_Oh ya… appa punya kabar gembira!" Junmyeon berkata disela – sela makan malam keluarga kecil itu._

"_Ada apa yeobbo?" Yixing bertanya penasaran seraya menyuapi Luhan_

"_Mmmm… ada hari special apa ya di bulan April?" Junmyeon malah bertanya dan menatap Yifan dan Luhan bergantian. Tatapan matanya seakan menginginkan kedua buah hatinya untuk menebak._

"_Ulang tahun Luhannie tanggal 20 April!" Yifan langsung menebak sambil membulatkan matanya menatap Luhan_

"_Jinjja eomma? Ulang tahun Lulu tanggal 20 April?" Luhan yang masih kecil tentu belum ingat ulang tahunnya sendiri._

_Yixing mengangguk pelan seraya memamerkan dimplenya yang berhasil membuat yeoja itu berlipat lebih manis. Tak salah memang seorang Kim Junmyeon memilih yeoja berdarah cina itu sebagai istrinya._

"_Tahun lalu, untuk merayakan ulang tahun Yifan yang ke 5 kita melakukan perjalanan ke Pantai Donghae… nah tahun ini kan ulang tahun Lulu yang ke 5, jadi kita akan melakukan perjalanan lagi!" Junmyeon berkata mantap_

"_Kemana appa?" Luhan si gadis yang akan ulang tahun langsung semangat_

"_Ayo tebak!" Junmyeon menantang_

"_Jeonju Village?" Yifan mencoba menebak_

"_Aniii…" Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya _

"_Wonderland?" Luhan ikut menebak_

"_Aniyeo…" Junmyeon malah mempoutkan bibirnya_

"_Air terjun Sorak di Jiri-san?" Yixing ikut menebak karena dia juga penasaran_

"_Bukan…" Junmyeon sedikit terkekeh karena tebakan keluarga kecilnya salah semua_

"_Apa kita akan pergi ke rumah nenek di Changsa?" Yifan hampir mengeluarkan bola matanya_

"_Tidak jagoan… kita akan ke Changsa saat akhir tahun… tidak sekarang!" Junmyeon lagi – lagi terkekeh, kali ini sambil mengusak rambut Yifan_

"_Ke Apgeujong, tempat tinggal haraboji dan halmmeoni…" Luhan ikut menebak rumah kakek dan neneknya_

"_Tidak Gongjunim… kalau hanya ke Apgeujong, kau bisa setiap hari ke sana!" jawab Junmyeon dengan senyum makin lebar_

"_Lalu kita akan mengadakan perjalanan ke mana yeobbo?" Yixing yang sudah sangat penasaran akhirnya bertanya langsung._

"_Baiklah Karena semuanya salah menebak, jadi…. Appa akan beritahu saja.." Junmyeon menggantung kalimatnya dan mengambil tablet PCnya_

"_Taddaaaah… untuk merayakan ulang tahun Lulu Gongjunim… kita akan berlibur selama satu minggu ke Jeju Do…" Junmyeon berkata riang_

"_Horeeeee…." Si kecil Luhan langsung bersorak bahagia_

"_ANDWAE!" namun berbeda dengan sang jagoan yang menolak_

"_Kenapa Yifan?" kening Junmyeon mengerut_

"_Kenapa seminggu? Lama sekali, aku kan harus sekolah appa…" Yifan mendengus kesal. Walaupun anak yang sedikit pembangkang, namun Yifan bukanlah anak yang suka bolos sekolah, dia bahkan sangat rajin._

"_Iya yeobbo… kenapa seminggu? Kita bisa ambil akhir pekan kan? Apalagi kan ulang tahun Lulu jatuh di hari minggu… kita bisa terbang dengan pesawat di hari jumat, dan kembali hari minggu malamnya, jadi Yifan dan Luhan tidak ijin sekolah"_

_Yixing sang eomma mempertimbangkan lamanya perjalanan mereka, Yixing tentu tak mau kedua buah hatinya ketinggalan pelajaran hanya untuk berlibur._

"_Hmmm… sayangnya kita tidak akan naik pesawat!" Junmyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya_

"_Mwo? Jadi kita naik mobil ke sana?" Yixing lebih kaget lagi._

_Yifan dan Luhan hanya bisa menatap kedua orang tuanya yang beradu argument._

"_Iya… kita membawa mobil kita ke sana… tapi bukan berarti kita mengendarainya dari Incheon sampai ke Jeju!" Junmyeon menatap istrinya yang sudah tidak setuju itu dengan tatapan angelicnya_

"_Anak – anak kan belum pernah naik kapal laut… jadi untuk perjalanan kali ini, kita akan menaiki kapal Ferry dari Incheon sampai pulau Jeju, lalu kembalinya dari Jeju kita akan naik peswat dan mobil akan dibawa oleh pegawai di pabrik kita cabang Jeju Do."_

_Junmyeon mencoba menjelaskan. Dia hanya ingin mengajak kedua buah hati tercintanya untuk menaiki kapal dan mennjelajah lautan bersama. Pengalaman baru ini adalah kado yang disiapkan Junmyeon untuk ulang tahun putrinya._

"_Jadi kita akan naik kapal dan berlayar appa?" Yifan memastikan apa yang dia tangkap dari kata – kata appanya_

"_Tepat sekali. Kita akan berangkat besok malam melalui pelabuhan Incheon!" Junmyeon tersenyum mantap._

"_Oppa… berlayar itu apa?" Luhan si kecil meminta penjelasan pada Yifan_

"_Berlayar itu artinya kita akan melakukan perjalanan menggunakan kapal yang besar melintasi lautan!" Yifan menjelaskan pada sang adik sambil memperagakan kapal yang besar dengan tangannya_

"_Jinja? Seperti kapalnya kapten Hook?" Luhan terlihat antusias_

"_Majja…" Yifan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar_

"_Asiiiikkk… ulang tahun Luhan keren…" teriak gadis kecil itu kegirangan_

_Sementara di sisi lain Yixing hanya bengong terdiam dan entah kenapa perasaannya berubah jadi tidak karuan._

_._

"_**Yixing-er…!" sebuah suara menghampiri Yixing, Yixing seperti sedang berada di tempat yang gelap dan dingin.**_

"_**Yixing… anakku…" suara itu kembali memanggil Yixing.**_

"_**Papa…?" Yixing mengenal suara itu, itu suara almarhum papanya**_

"_**Yixing, anakku… ini papa." kata suara itu lagi.**_

_**Yixing bisa mendengar suara itu namun sama sekali tak bisa melihat papanya ada di mana.**_

"_**Papa… papa dimana?" Yixing mencoba mencari, tapi hanya gelap yang teralihat**_

"_**Papa ada di sampingmu nak, tenanglah… papa datang untuk menjemputmu, menjemput menantu kesayangan papa serta cucu laki – laki kesayangan papa…" ucap suara itu lirih**_

"_**Menjemput? Maksud papa? Lalu Luhan? " Yixing tidak mengerti, kenapa yang dijemput hanya mereka bertiga.**_

_DRRRRRRT…. DRRRTTT….._

_Sebuah suara getar berbunyi. Yixing kemudian membuka matanya dan secercah cahaya temaram masuk ke dalam matanya. _

_DRRRRRT…. DRRRRT…._

_Yixing masih ingat barusan dia bisa mendengar suara papanya, tapi kini dia ada tepat diatas ranjangnya. Napas hangat Junmyeon begitu terasa di ceruk lehernya, tangan kekar namja berwajah teduh itu juga memeluk pinggang rampingnya erat seperti biasa._

"_huft…hanya mimpi…" desis Yixing lega._

_DRRRRRT….DRRRRT…._

_Suara bergetar itu terdengar lagi, yixing sangking kagetnya dengan mimipi tadi sampai lupa jika ponselnya bergetar. Bukan, ternyata bukan ponsel Yixing, melainkan ponsel suaminya._

_Yixing menggeliat bangun dan segera mengambil ponsel junmyeon yang letaknya agak jauh di meja nakas. Junmyeon yang merasakan pergerakan Yixing ikut terbangun dan menyipitkan matanya._

"_Wae chagi-ah?" Junmyeon bergumam setengah sadar._

"_Ada telpon sayang…" ujar Yixing yang baru saja berhasil menggapai ponsel suaminya._

"_Eomma? Jam berapa ini?" Yixing mengerutkan keningnya melihat jam di meja nakas. Jam itu menunjukkan angka 01:15_

_Masih tengah malam dan mertuanya menelpon. Junmyeon mengisyaratkan Yixing untuk mengangkat telpon itu, karena dia sendiri masih terlalu ngantuk untuk berbicara._

"_Yeobuseo eomma…" Yixing langsung mengangkatnya_

"_Yixing-ah… chagi… kau dimana?" suara itu nampak panik_

"_Aku di rumah eomma, Junmyeon oppa ada di sampingku…" Yixing menjawab dengan tenang_

"_Apa Junmyeonnie baik – baik saja? Apa dia sakit?" tanya mertuanya lagi_

"_Ne… Junmyeon oppa sangat baik eomma, dia tidak sakit" Yixing menjawab pertanyaan itu masih dengan kebingungan_

"_Lalu Yifan? Cucuku Yifan apakah dia baik – baik saja?" tanya eomma Junmyeon lagi_

"_Yifan baik, dia di kamarnya sedang tidur, dia sedang kena flu tapi sudah baikan… eomma wae geuraeyeo?" Yixing memberanikan diri untuk bertanya_

"_Ani… eomma hanya khawatir, barusan eomma mimpi buruk nak… eomma bermimpi Junmyeon datang ke rumah dan berpamitan untuk pergi, ketika eomma tanya dia malah diam… Yixing chagi… bisa kau bangunkan Junmyeon? Eomma mau bicara…" _

_Yixing langsung menatap Junmyeon yang pada saat itu juga sedang terduduk di sebelahnya._

"_Eomma mau bicara…" desis Yixing. Junmyeon hanya menghela napasnya kemudian mengambil ponselnya_

"_Ne eomma…" jawab Junmyeon sedikit malas_

"_Adeul… kau baik – baik saja kan?" tanya eommanya_

"_Ne eomma, aku baik… istriku baik… anak – anakku juga baik eomma… jangan khawatir, jaebal!" Junmyeon sedikit kesal, memang eommanya sangat over protective terhadap keluarganya._

"_Kau tidak akan pergi kemana – mana kan nak?" tanya sang eomma memastikan_

"_Ini jam 1 pagi eomma, mau pergi kemana aku?" canda Junmyeon disela kepanikan eommanya, dan itu berhasil membuat Yixing mencubit kecil lengannya_

"_Eomma menghawatirkanmu nak, eomma mimpi buruk!" lirih sang eomma lagi_

"_Tenang saja eomma, semuanya akan baik – baik saja… besok kami sekeluarga akan ke Jeju Do untuk perjalanan ulang tahun Luhan!" ujar Junmyeon_

"_Ah… jinjja? Apa tidak bisa merayakan di rumah saja? Eomma akan menyiapkan segalanya.." ujar yeoja itu membujuk_

"_Tidak eomma… aku sudah janji pada anak – anak untuk mengajak mereka berlayar dengan kapal" jawab Junmyeon tenang_

"_Kapal?" sang eomma bertanya lagi_

"_Eomma… jangan khawatir, kami sekeluarga akan baik – baik saja… ini adalah perjalanan liburan… bukan perang, aku kan sudah lulus wajib militer eomma…" Junmyeon kembali bercanda._

"_Adeul…"_

"_Ne eomma?"_

"_Saranghae… eomma sangat menyayangimu, menantu eomma, Yifan dan Luhan cucu eomma juga" ucap yeoja itu dengan suara dingin_

"_Nadoo… kami juga sangat menyayangimu. Akan aku sampaikan salam sayang dari eomma untuk Yifan dan Luhan" ucap Junmyeon tegas_

"_Ne… gomawo…"_

"_Jja… ini sudah malam, cepatlah tidur eomma, aku juga tidak mau eommaku sakit… saranghaeyeo!"_

_Junmyeon segera menutup telpon dari eommanya dan kembali menghela napasnya._

"_Yeobbo… eomma gwaenchana?" Yixing bertanya pada Junmyeon, raut wajahnya sudah berubah pucat dan keringat juga membasahi kening yeoja manis itu._

"_Uri yixingi wae geurae? Kenapa kau pucat sekali sayang?" Junmyeon menakup kedua pipi Yixing dengan tangannya, dan bisa namja itu rasakan betapa dinginnya pipi itu_

"_Entahlah aku hanya merasa tidak enak, seperti resah akan terjadi sesuatu padamu, pada anak – anak juga…" Yixing langsung memeluk Junmyeon, yeoja itu membenamkan wajahnya kedalam dada bidang suaminya._

"_Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi chagi… tidak ada.." Junmyeon menenangkan sang istri kemudian mengusap pucuk kepala istrinya dengan lembut._

"_Bisakah kita tidak pergi? Bisakah kita rayakan ulang tahun Luhan di rumah kita saja?" Yixing sedikit merengek pada suaminya_

"_Tidak chagi… kita sudah berjanji pada anak – anak akan berlayar ke Jeju, itu pengalaman baru bagi mereka. Sudahlah jangan takut, semuanya pasti akan aman dan terkendali… percayalah…" Junmyeon memeluk erat Yixing yang ketakutan._

_Yixing melepaskan pelukan itu kemudian menatap mata Junmyeon._

"_Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada kita? Bagaimana anak – anak?" Yixing menatap kedua manic Junmyeon meminta penjelasan_

"_Honey… percayalah, semua akan baik – baik saja… ada malaikat yang menjaga kita, apapun yang terjadi, semuanya pasti akan baik – baik saja. Kau percaya kan?" Junmyeon kembali menakup pipi Yixing berusaha untuk menenangkan istri tercintanya dan membuat yeoja itu percaya._

_Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata kiri Yixing, yeoja itu sangat resah dan takut, entahlah dia hanya merasa tidak yakin dengan keputusan berlibur keluarga kali ini._

_CHUP_

_Junmyeon menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yixing, sedikit melumat lembut bibir itu dan menyalurkan rasa hangat dan cintanya pada Yixing. Kecupan demi kecupan lembut Junmyeon berikan pada istri tercintanya, tak ada hal yang menuntut dari lumatan bibirnya, dia hanya ingin Yixing tau bahwa dia akan selalu melindungi keluarganya._

"_Aku percaya padamu Kim Junmyeon…" ujar Yixing lemah ketika tautan mereka terlepas._

"_Aku mencintaimu Kim Yixing…" Junmyeon kembali memeluk Yixing dan mereka pun kembali tertidur._

_._

_Keesokan harinya Yifan dan Luhan masih sekolah. Yap itu dikarenakan kapal ferry yang akan mereka tumpangi akan berangkat saat malam hari. Jadi Yixing sang eomma yang disiplin sangat tidak mau anaknya membolos, walaupun sampai minggu depan mereka harus ijin tidak masuk sekolah karena liburan._

_Pukul 2 siang kedua buah hati keluarga Kim itu sudah pulang, namun kali ini karena sang appa sudah mengambil cuti, jadi Junmyeon sendiri yang menjemput dua malaikat kecilnya di sekolah._

"_Kami pulang…" Junmyeon berteriak dari pintu depan sambil menggendong Luhan yang terlihat bahagia, sementara Yifan langsung berlari ke dapur karena mencium masakan eommanya._

"_eomma masak apa? wanginya sangat lezat!" Yifan segera menghampiri eommanya._

"_Untuk makan siang eomma buatkan sup ayam, dan untuk bekal perjalanan berlayar kita eomma membuat bibimbap, chicken curry dan pudding!" Yixing berkata dengan raut wajah gembira sambil menunjuk beberapa kotak makan yang sudah Yixing atur._

"_Kan kita bisa makan malam di Ferry nanti… kenapa kau repot – repot menyiapkan makan malam segala chagi?" Junmyeon baru masuk dan Luhan masih ada di gendongannya_

"_Aku tidak jamin makanan di sana akan sehat!" tegas Yixing_

"_Lalu makan siangnya? Bukankah kita sepakat untuk makan siang di restoran keluarga?" Junmyeon mengerutkan keningnya_

"_Jangan makan diluar, ini kan makan siang terakhir kita sekeluarga di meja ini…" tanpa sadar Yixing berkata demikian_

"_Baiklah… apapun kata istriku… aku menyayangimu Uri chagi.."_

_Chup._

_Junmyeon mengecup pipi Yixing di hadapan Yifan dan Luhan_

"_Uuuh.. appa aku ada di sini…" Yifan memprotes sambil menutup matanya_

"_Yeeey… ayo eomma… appa… buatkan aku dongsaeng!" pekik Luhan gembira._

"_Ne… nanti appa dan eomma akan memberikanmu dongsaeng!" Junmyeon bergurau dan Yixing malah menepuk bahu Junmyeon karena kesal._

"_Permisi tuan, nyonya…" Ryeowook datang dari arah pintu depan_

"_Ne ajhuma… ada apa?" tanya Junmyeon dengan Luhan yang masih tidak mau turun dari gendongannya._

"_Tuan muda Park dari mantion sebelah mencari tuan muda Yifan…" kata Ryeowook lembut_

"_Chanyeollie? Tumben dia kemari…" Yifan yang sedari tadi duduk di meja makan dan masih belum mengganti bajunya malah merasa aneh._

_Yifan ingin segera kabur ke depan tapi eommanya malah menarik kerah seragam Yifan._

"_Tidak boleh bermain sebelum kau mengganti bajumu! Cepat keatas dang anti baju… Kim Luhan, kau juga sayang…" Yixing menurunkan Luhan dari gendongan appanya dan kedua bocah itu langsung berlari ke kamar mereka masing masing._

"_Ajhuma… tolong minta Chanyeol untuk menunggu ne…" pinta Yixing pada Ryeowook._

_._

_Tak selang berapa lama Yifan langsung turun dan menuju ruang tengah dimana Chanyeol dan seorang bocah menunggu mereka._

_Seorang bocah? Yifan menyipitkan matanya begitu melihat seseorang yang sedang bersama Chanyeol. Anak itu sedikit lebih pendek dari Chanyeol, matanya sipit, cukup tampan, kulitnya putih dan potongan rambut mangkok yang seharusnya membuat anak itu jadi imut. Namun raut wajahnya yang kurang bersahaja membuat kadar imutnya menjadi sedikit menyeramkan._

"_Wae Chanyeol-ah?" Yifan segera duduk di hadapan Chanyeol_

"_Syukurlah kau belum berangkat liburan… aku mau memperkenalkan seseorang padamu!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan menyikut seseorang di sampingnya._

"_Annyeong…" kata bocah itu_

"_Namanya Oh Sehun. Dia adalah sepupuku! Usianya baru 4 tahun tapi dia sudah sangat pintar dan cerewet… dia agak cadel.." kata Chanyeol masih dengan deretan giginya yang mendominasi._

"_Annyeong Sehunnie… namaku Yifan, Kim Yifan!" Yifan mengulurkan tangan mungilnya dan disambut oleh tangan Sehun "Aku Oh Thehun…" ujar bocah itu._

"_Oppa….." Luhan datang dari arah kamarnya dan langsung menarik ujung kaus yang Yifan kenakan._

"_Hai Lulu… mau kenalan dengan adik Channie oppa tidak?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk _

_Luhan kemudian mengangguk dan Yifan tersenyum._

"_Dia adikku, Kim Luhan…" ujar Yifan. Yifan sedikit aneh ketika melihat senyum lebar di wajah Sehun. Padahal tadi dia tidak tersenyum sama sekali._

"_Wow! Kau bisa tersenyum juga rupanya!" Chanyeol yang kakak sepupunya sendiri merasa aneh dengan fenomena itu._

"_Annyeong… Oh Thehun imnida…." Ucap Sehun mengulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu_

"_Kim Luhan…" Luhan menjabat tangan itu dan tersenyum_

"_Thenyum Luhan manith thekali" Sehun berkata frontal. Yifan tersenyum geli melihat bocah dihadapannya mengatakan sesuatu yang seperti itu._

"_YA! Luhan ini setahun lebih tua darimu! Panggil dia noona…" Chanyeol menjitak pelan kepala Sehun._

"_Channie oppa! Jangan memukul Sehunnie, nanti kepalanya sakit!" Luhan membela Sehun dan memberikan tatapan mematikan untuk Chanyeol_

"_Baiklah… oppa tak akan memukul Sehunnie lagi.." jawab Chanyeol mengusak poni Luhan._

"_Sehunnie… apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan nama mereka?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun dan anak itu tampak berpikir, tak lama Sehun mengangguk._

"_Majja… mereka ini blasteran Cina – Korea. Kim Junmyeon ajhusi, appa mereka adalah orang Korea sedangkan Kim Yixing ajhuma, eomma mereka adalah orang Cina! Maka dari itu marga mereka Kim tapi nama mereka nama orang Cina. Kim Yifan dan Kim Luhan"_

_Chanyeol berkata sambil menunjuk sebuah foto keluarga cukup besar di ruangan itu. Chanyeol yang memang terkenal banyak suara menjelaskan perihal sahabatnya pada Sehun, dan bocah 4 tahun itu hanya mengangguk._

"_Sehun akan pindah ke Incheon bersama keluarganya mulai minggu depan! Dia akan bersekolah di TK yang sama dengan Luhan." Kata Chanyeol lagi_

"_wah… asik… Sehun bisa main dengan Lulu kalau begitu.." Luhan menggandeng tangan Sehun dan pipi Sehun langsung merona_

"_Wae? Kenapa Sehun main denganmu?" Yifan nampak tidak setuju_

"_Karena Oppa sering lebih asik bermain dengan Chanyeol oppa… aku sering sendirian, tapi sekarang ada Sehun… aku bisa main dengan Sehun… iya kan.." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan penuh harap. Sehun yang tersipu hanya bisa mengangguk sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Luhan._

"_Baiklah… tapi dengan satu syarat!" Yifan nampak serius_

_Sehun menatap Yifan dengan tak kalah seriusnya. "Jika kau ingin bermain bersama Luhan, kau harus janji… sebagai namja kau harus menjaga Luhan!" Yifan menantang Sehun._

"_Baiklah hyung… aku janji thebagai namja aku akan menjaga Luhan." Ujar Sehun mantap._

"_Oh ya… Yifan-ah… kapan kau berangkat?" Chanyeol bertanya sedikit berbisik_

"_Mungkin nanti malam!" jawab Yifan._

_GREB!_

"_Aku rasa aku akan merindukanmu sobat!" ucap Chanyeol seraya memeluk Yifan_

"_Aku juga… aku pasti merindukan senyum dan suara menyebalkanmu!" gumam Yifan yang balas memeluk Chanyeol._

"_Baiklah, aku harus pulang karena Sehun dan keluarganya akan kembali ke Seoul untuk mengurus barang – barang mereka… Sehun-ah pamit dulu!" perintah Chanyeol pada adik kecilnya._

"_Annyeong Yifan hyung… annyeong Luhan noona cantik" kata Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya_

"_Aigoo… uri Sehunnie.." Chanyeol langsung menutup matanya dan menggeleng karena Sehun bilang Luhan cantik._

_Sehun dan Chanyeol kemudian beranjak, namun Yifan menghentikan mereka._

"_TUNGGU!"_

"_Mmm… ada apa?" Chanyeol berbalik dan Sehun juga menghentikan langkahnya._

_Yifan menyusul Chanyeol dan Sehun yang diikuti oleh Luhan di belakangnya. _

"_Ya! Kau,… Oh Sehun… apa kau menyukai adikku Luhan?" tanya Yifan tiba – tiba._

_Sehun menatap Luhan dan wajah manis gadis kecil polos itu kembali membuatnya menyukai sorot mata di wajah manis itu._

"_Ne hyung… aku menyukai Luhan noona" jawab si kecil Sehun mantap._

"_Kalau begitu kau harus benar – benar berjanji padaku! Mana kelingkingmu.." Yifan menyodorkan kelingkingnya dan menagih kelingking Sehun. Sehun kemudian menyerahkan kelingkingnya dan ditautkan dengan kelingking Yifan._

"_Ulangi kata – kataku!" perintah Yifan, dan Sehun pun mengangguk._

"_Aku Oh Sehun sebagai seorang namja berjanji akan menjaga Kim Luhan dengan baik dan menyayanginya!" Yifan mengucapkan kalimat janjinya_

"_Aku Oh Thehun thebagai theorang namja berjanji akan menjaga Kim Luhan dengan baik dan menyayanginya" ulang Sehun_

"_baiklah! Kau sudah berjanji!" kata Yifan._

"_Oppa kenapa ada perjanjian seperti itu?" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya_

"_Iya… kau aneh sobat!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya_

"_Pokoknya Sehun, kau harus berjanji… jika nanti aku tak bisa lagi menjaga Luhan, kau akan menggantikan posisiku!" ucap Yifan tegas_

"_Ne hyung… aku janji akan mejaga Luhan, Kim Luhan!" ucap bibir tipis mungil itu._

.

.

.

"JONGIN-ah!" Luhan memekik ketika dia melihat Jongin memasuki pintu gerbang rumahnya

"Ooh… noona…" Jongin kaget melihat noonanya sudah ada di rumah, biasanya Luhan akan pulang lebih malam karena yeoja itu lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan.

"Kau kemana saja! Noona mencoba menelponmu tapi kau tak mengangkatnya! Apa kau membenci noona? Kenapa kau tak mengangkat telpon dariku!"

Luhan sedikit berteriak dengan mata berkaca – kaca, napas Luhan sudah mulai memburu dan tangannya terkepal, wajah Luhan juga sudah memerah.

"Noona… mianhae… noona… jaebal mianhae.." Jongin langsung merasa tidak enak melihat bagaimana kacaunya sang noona saat ini.

"Lu… tenanglah, kau lihat… adik kecil kita baik – baik saja … jangan membuat dia merasa bersalah, jangan menangis ne…" Yifan berbisik pada Luhan dan meminta Luhan untuk tidak menangis.

"Noona…" Jongin bergumam

"Ya… Kim Jongin, kau membuat noonamu hampir mati khawatir, dia bahkan rela membuang tugas kuliahnya karena menghawatirkanmu.." Yifan berkata tegas pada Jongin yang masih menatap Luhan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Arraseo… maafkan aku, aku janji aku tidak akan membuat noonaku khawatir lagi.." Jongin bergumam penuh penyesalan.

GREB

"Hiks… Jangan ulangi lagi… paling tidak… hiks… beritau noona… hiks… kau ada dimana… jangan seperti ini lagi… hiks.."

Luhan langsung memeluk Jongin dan tangisnya pecah di bahu sang adik. Walaupun Jongin adalah adiknya namun Jongin memang lebih tinggi daripada Luhan.

"Aku janji noona… aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" ucap Jongin tegas. Memang dari dalam lubuk hatinya dia sudah berjanji.

Yifan ingin sekali ikut memeluk kedua adiknya yang tengah berpelukan di hadapannya saat ini. Namun sepasang mata tajam tengah menatapnya dari ambang pintu gerbang rumah sederhana keluarga Kim.

"Siapa anak ini?" gumam Yifan menatap balik mata tajam itu.

"Ah… annyeonghaseo… cheoneun Oh Sehun imnida.." Sehun membungkuk kearah Yifan dan Yifanpun tersentak kaget.

Begitu pula Jongin dan Luhan yang sedang berpelukan. Jongin segera melepas pelukannya pada sang noona kemudain melihat Sehun.

"Ah.. aku hampir lupa, dia temanku! Oh Sehun! Dia akan menginap selama 2 minggu di sini karena orang tuanya ke luar negeri, dia tidak suka tinggal sendirian di rumah jadi aku ajak saja dia ke rumah kita.." Jongin kemudian menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menyeretnya kehadapan Luhan.

"Annyeong Sehunnie… mianhae… noona menangis di depanmu.." Luhan berkata sambil menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi dan matanya.

"Gwaencha…"

Kalimat Sehun terpotong ketika Luhan mnegangkat wajahnya.

DEG

Jantung Sehun seperti terkena serangan bom atom ketika mata Luhan manatap matanya. Kedua mata rusa itu….

"Annyeong… Oh Sehun imnida.." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu

"Kim Luhan…" Luhan menjabat tangan Sehun.

"Akh!" Luhan memekik.

Kepala Luhan langsung terasa pusing. Entah kenapa semenjak tangannya menjabat tangan sehun, rasa pusing itu datang.

"Noona…"

"Luhannie…"

Yifan dan Jongin serempak menghampiri Luhan

"Ah mianhae… kepalaku terasa sedikit pusing!" Lirih Luhan masih menggenggam tangan Sehun

"Kau kelelahan Lu… seharian kau berada di luar ruangan dan menghawatirkan Jongin!" panik Yifan mencoba menatap wajah Luhan

"Noona… maafkan aku, gara – gara menghawatirkan aku noona jadi sakit,…" Jongin langsung ikut panic sekaligus merasa bersalah pada Luhan, kakaknya

"Gwaenchana Jongin-ah… noona baik – baik saja" lirih Luhan

"Ayo kita masuk, diluar sangat dingin!" ajak Jongin sambil memapah Luhan ke dalam rumah sederhana itu, meninggalkan Yifan dan Sehun di luar

"Masuklah… anggap saja ini rumah mu sendiri!" kata Yifan pada Sehun dengan tatapan sedikit mengintrogasi

"Ah… ne…" Sehun kembali membungkuk pada Yifan dan masuk sambil menenteng tas berisi buku dan pakaiannya.

Yifan langsung melotot pada Sehun yang baru saja membungkuk kepadanya. Keningnya berkerut dan wajah tampannya terlihat shock. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan dia ketakutan.

"Tao… aku harus menemui Zitao…" Yifan segera pergi dari rumah sederhana ini menuju suatu tempat dimana dia bisa menemukan seseorang bernama Zitao.

.

"Appa pulaaaaaaang…" seorang namja bersuara agak cempreng masuk ke dalam rumah kediaman keluarga kecil Kim yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Meja makan persegi ukuran sedang yang terletak di tengah – tengah ruangan sudah dikelilingi oleh wajah – wajah ceria keluarga Kim dan satu orang pendatang baru jua sudah ikut duduk di meja lesehan itu.

"Yeobo kau pulang terlambat…" seorang yeoja berwajah imut yang masih menggunakan apronnya keluar dan menghampiri sang suami yang baru pulang kerja.

"Mianhae chagi… tadi di pabrik sangat melelahkan dan bos tua itu galak sekali!" ujar namja bersuara cempreng itu seraya menyiratkan rasa kesalnya

"Appa diomeli oleh atasan appa lagi ya?" Jongin memicing kearah appanya

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja Presdir Kim yang cerewet itu terlalu banyak protes pada bagian produksi!" oceh sang kepala keluarga yang langsung duduk di salah satu space kosong di ujung meja

"Appa… jangan menyalahkan Presdir Kim terus, mungkin memang benar bagian produksi bekerja tidak baik" protes Luhan

"Ya… ya… kau ini anak appa, kenapa kau malah membela kakek – kakek itu?" Luhan mendapatkan death glare dari appanya.

"Luhan benar yeobbo… Mungkin memang bagian produksi kerjanya tidak baik…" sang eomma ikut duduk dan meletakkan Tofu jiggaenya diatas meja.

"Ya… siapa anak ini? Kenapa memandangi putriku terus?" sang kepala keluarga memergoki Sehun yang sedari tadi memang hanya memandangi Luhan saja.

"Oh… cheongseohabnida ajhusi… aku Oh Sehun, temannya Jongin!" Sehun membungkuk hormat

"Sehun akan tinggal di rumah kita selama 2 minggu karena orang tuanya pergi tugas ke luar negeri" ucap sang eomma lembut

"Geurae? Waah senangnya, anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri ne… yah, walaupun rumah ini hanyalah rumah kecil sederhana yang mungkin tidak sebagus rumahmu, tapi anggap saja kami ini keluargamu" ujar suara cempreng kepala keluarga Kim itu.

"Ayo kita makan!" Sang eomma mengajak keluarganya untuk fokus

"Oh ajhuma… apa kita tidak menunggu seseorang lagi?" Sehun bertanya bingung mengapa sang eomma sudah mengajak makan sementara namja tampan yang dia temui di depan rumah tadi belum duduk di sana

"Seseorang? Nugu?" tanya eomma Jongin imut

"Seseorang…." Sehun menatap pintu depan dengan canggung.

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah Do Kyungsoo gadis manis tetangga kita itu?" goda sang appa

"Kyungsoo?" Sehun bertanya bingung

"APPA! Jaebal! Jangan memulai lagi!" Jongin protes

"Jongin-ah… kau payah sekali, kapan kau punya keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kyungsoo" sang appa malah menepuk bahu Jongin

"Jongin masih kecil yeobbo…" desis sang eomma

"19 tahun sudah wajar kok untuk punya yeoja chingu… ahahahaa…" sang appa malah tertawa.

"Sehun-ah… gwaenchana?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun yang duduk tepat di hadapannya

"Ah… gwaenchanayeo noona.." lirih Sehun.

Sehun berpikir keras, dia yakin dia melihat dan bahkan berkomunikasi dengan namja tinggi dan tampan di luar saat dia baru datang tadi. Tapi kenapa keluarga ini tidak menggubrisnya? Ah sudahlah, mungkin namja itu adalah kekasih Luhan noona, karena tadi dia terlihat sangat peduli pada Luhan. Sehun kembali berpikir positif saja.

"Sehun-ah… kau tau… sebenarnya nama Jongin bukanlah Kim Jongin… namanya yang sebenarnya adalah Kim Jongmin, itu adalah gabungan dari nama ajhusi dan ajhuma" ujar sang kepala keluarga di tengah kegiatan makan malam mereka.

"Ne majja, namaku yang asli adalah Kim Jongmin, gabungan dari Jongdae nama appa dan Minseok nama eomma. Tapi saat aku masuk sekolah aku salah menulis namaku sendiri, jadilah Kim Jongin sampai sekarang" dukung Jongin seraya mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nama Luhan noona?" tanya Sehun menatap Kim Jongdae sang kepala keluarga dan juga Kim Minseok sang eomma bergantian.

Jongdae dan Minseok saling pandang sebentar, kemudian Minseok angkat bicara. "nama Luhan adalah symbol dari sebuah keajaiban dan pengorbanan" jawab Minseok lembut

"Dalam karakter Cina, Luhan juga berarti rusa" ujar Luhan menambahkan

"Kau tak terlihat seperti orang korea asli noona, kau sedikit seperti orang Cina.." ucap Sehun memancing spekulasinya

"Aahahaha… apa kau mau tambahh lagi Sehunnie?" ujar Jongdae mengusir kecanggungan di meja kecil itu

"Appa… nampaknya namja sipit ini menyukai Luhan kita!" ucap Jongin sengit.

.

.

.

"_Ajhuma, aku minta tolong jaga rumah ne… kalau ada apa – apa langsung hubungi kami" Yixing menitipkan rumah besarnya pada Ryeowook dan Yesung, suami Ryeowook ajhuma yang bekerja menjadi supir pribadi keluarga itu._

"_Hati – hati nyonya, selamat jalan.." ucap Ryeowook kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Entah kenapa Ryeowook merasa begitu sedih saat melihat yeoja itu memasuki mobilnya dan segera berangkat berlibur._

"_Mereka hanya berlibur Wookie.." ucap Yesung menenangkan isstrinya_

"_Tapi aku merasa sangat sedih ditinggal mereka, terutama Yifan deulyeonim dan Luhan agashi" lirih ryeowook._

_._

"_Appa… apakah kapal laut yang kita tumpangi itu besar?" tanya si kecil Luhan yang duduk di jok belakang bersama Yifan_

"_Tentu saja… kapalnya sangaat besar dan bisa memuat banyak orang!" sahut Junmyeon tegas_

"_Tapi kenapa kita berangkatnya jam segini?" Yifan mengerutkan keningnya. _

"_Kapal kita akan berangkat pukul 7 petang, dan dari pelabuhan Incheon samapi ke Jeju Do akan memakan waktu pelayaran selama kurang lebi 13 jam, jadi kita menginap semalam di kapal, dan besok paginya kita sampai di Jeju Do… asik kan?" Junmyeon berkata riang_

"_Kalau malam kan kita tak bisa melihat pantainya yang luas appa, pasti gelap" keluh Yifan_

"_Walaupun siang hari kalian juga tidak boleh keluar kabin, anginnya akan sangat kencang, eomma tidak mau kalian masuk angin!" Yixing berkata tegas_

"_Sekali saja eomma… jaebal… aku ingin melihat pantai luas…" bujuk Luhan sambil menggoyangkan tangan eommanya._

"_Iya chagi… ijinkan kali ini saja Yifan dan Luhan kena angin… ne? Aku akan menjaga mereka!" Junmyeon meyakinkan istrinya_

"_Baiklah… tapi hanya boleh besok pagi, tidak malam ini" putus Yixing._

"_Eomma jjang!" Luhan terlihat gembira._

_. _

_Haya butuh 30 menit dari kediaman keluarga Kim hingga ke pelabuhan Incheon. Keluarga kecil bahagia itu sudah sampai di pelabuhan._

"_Kalian naiklah duluan ke atas dan bawa tiket ini, appa akan memarkir mobil kita di dek cargo." Ucap Junmyeon menyerahkan tiket perjalanan mereka._

"_Kalau begitu nanti kau bawa bekal dan baju ganti untuk anak – anak ke atas ne.. aku harus menggendong Luhan dan menggandeng Yifan" kata Yixing lembut_

"_Ne chagi…" Junmyeon mengedipkan satu matanya._

_Yixing, Yifan dan Luhan segera turun dari mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu. Dan membiarkan Junmyeon masuk untuk memarkirnya di dalam_

"_Wah… eomma ramai sekali yang naik kapal" ucap Luhan melihat banyak prang berkerumun di pintu dermaga atas yang langsung menuju dek lantai 3 kapal._

"_Sewol…" Yifan mencoba membaca tulisan yang ada di kapal yang akan dia naiki._

"_Eomma, nama kapalnya kapal Sewol" ucap Yifan menunjuk tulisan itu_

"_Oh… hebat, Yifan bisa baca tulisan latin…" Yixing mengusak rambut putranya._

"_Chogii… apa benar ini pintu masuk untuk Sewol Ferry VIP 1?" tanya Yixing pada seorang petugas_

"_Ne nyonya… benar ini jalannya, maaf sedikit ramai karena pintu sebelah penuh, anak – anak SMA Danwon sedang melakukan perjalanan wisatanya sekarang." Ucap petugas wanita itu ramah_

"_Waah… perjalanan liburan bersama…" Yixing tersenyum manis melihat tawa para remaja yang terlihat sangat antusias dengan liburan mereka ke pulay Jeju._

_._

_Yixing sudah sampai ke kabin VIP dan ruang nomor 1 adalah ruangan yang akan ditempati oleh keluarga Kim selama perjalanan._

"_Eomma… mana appa?" tanya Yifan yang kini duduk diatas matras yang sudah disiapkan di dek itu._

"_Appa masih memarkir mobil di bawah kapal ini" Yixing menjawab singkat karena Luhan tidak mau diam dan terus saja berlari mengelilingi ruangan mereka._

"_Eomma… aku mau jalan – jalan di kapal ini eomma…" rengek Luhan_

"_Lu… ini sudah hampir malam" pinta Yixing pada putri kecilnya_

"_Tapi ini kan pertama kalinya kami naik kapal eomma, aku tidak tau kapan kita naik kapal lagi… kata appa kembali kita dari jeju akan naik pesawat…" Yifan juga ikut merengek_

"_Baiklah, tapi nanti ya setelah makan malam dan jalan – jalannya sama appa!" Yixing akhirnya mengalah_

_._

_Junmyeon baru saja selesai memarkir mobilnya, namun ada yang aneh dengan sistem peletakan barang di bawah situ. Junmyeon yang sudah menenteng tas bekal dan baju ganti untuk anak – anak tercintanya kemudian keuar dari mobil dan bersiap menuju ke atas._

"_Chogio… apa ini tidak berbahaya meletakkan bus – bus itu dengan urutan posisi seperti itu?" tanya Junmyeon pada seorang petugas yang mengatur cargo._

"_Tentu saja tuan, kami sudah professional dalam mengatur hal seperti ini… Tuan tenang saja" jawab petugas itu meyakinkan._

_Tapi dahi Junmyeon berkerut lagi melihat bagaimana penataan yang tak rapi di dalam sana. Namun entahlah, yang Junmyeon percaya adalah para petugas pasti sudah professional dengan pekerjaannya. Dengan begitu akhirnya Junmyeon memutuskan untuk naik ke atas._

_._

"_Annyeong appa datang!" Junmyeon membuka pintu ruangan VIP 1 yang ditempati keluarga kecilnya._

"_Ayo Lulu, Fanfan… ganti baju kalian dulu dengan yang lebih hangat!" Yixing memanggil kedua buah hatinya dan dengan sigap mengganti baju keduanya._

"_Ferry ini cukup ramai kali ini" ucap Junmyeon kemudian duduk di samping yixing_

"_Mmmm… aku dengar sebagian besar penumpang kali ini adalah pelajar SMA yang sedang dalam perjalanan wisata ke pulau Jeju" ucap Yixing seraya menabur bedak bayi di punggung Luhan_

"_Wah… aku jadi ingat perjalanan wisataku saat SMA dulu, aku juga naik Ferry seperti ini, dan sangaaaaaat menyenangkan" ucap Junmyeon sambil menerawang memorinya_

"_Menyenangkan karena ada pacarmu saat itu?" Yixing sedikit mengerucut_

"_Saat itu sih memang menyenangkan, tapi itu kan masa lalu… apa gunanya masalalu jika masa sekarang aku punya istri yang sangat sempurna dan dua orang buah hati yang sangat membanggakan?" ucap Junmyeon memeluk Yixing dari samping._

"_Junnie oppa… ada anak – anak…" bisik Yixing_

"_Aku sangat senang melihat eomma dan appa selalu saling menyayangi seperti ini, iya kan oppa?" tanya Luhan pada Yifan yang sudah asik dengan PSPnya_

"_Oh… iya… eomma dan appa kita Jjang!" kata Yifan lagi._

"_Ayo kita makan malam dulu, katanya kalian mau keliling kapal…" Yixing mengingatkan._

"_Yeobbo, kau antar anak – anak keliling ne… aku rasa aku tidak enak badan dan harus istirahat" gumam Yixing sedikit berbisik, tidak mau anak – anak mendengar_

"_Ne honey… jangan sakit ne.." Junmyeon mengecup kening Yixing sekilas._

_._

_Sesuai janji sang eomma, Yifan dan Luhan diperbolehhkan untuk berkeliling kapal dan melihat – lihat keadaan kapal itu diantar oleh sang appa._

_Mereka turun ke lantai 3 untuk melihat cafeteria serta beberapa ruang hiburan lainnya. Yifan dan Luhan sangat antusias dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Di Cafetaria terlihat ramai dengan siswa – siswi SMA yang sedang menikmati perjalanan mereka, beberapa ada yang berfoto bersama teman – temannya, membuat video lucu atau menonton video dari ponselnya._

"_Aah… Eonniku sekarang sedang berada di Jamsil stadium dan menonton Live EXO Comeback Showcase" ucap salah seorang siswa yang sedang memegang ponselnya._

"_Gwaenchana, kita kan masih bisa melakukan Live streaming lewat Samsung Music!" ucap salah seorang siswi lainnya yang sama asiknya menonton live streaming boyband favorite mereka yang nampak baru comeback_

_Di sudut lain ada segerombolan siswa laki – laki sedang bermain gitar sambil menyanyi, suaranya cukup merdu dan teman – temannya sangat antusias menikmati lagu yang dinyanyikannya._

"_Ya! Choi Hyunwoo… sebaiknya kau ikut audisi idol saja, suaramu bagus!" teriak salah seorang temannya yang gendut dan sibuk mengunyah makanan_

"_Andwae… jika dia jadi idol lalu nasibku bagaimana?" teriak seorang siswi manis yang dari tadi duduk di sebelah siswa yang bermain gitar_

_Yifan kecil merekam semua kejadian yang dia lihat dengan baik, sungguh mengasikkan bisa berjalan – jalan bersama teman – temannya dalam perjalanan wisata. Yifan jadi ingin cepat dewasa agar bisa menjadi bebas seperti itu._

"_Yifan-ah… kau mau kue?" tanya Junmyeon dengan Luhan berada di gendongannya_

"_Tidak appa… aku tidak mau kue.." Yifan menggeleng_

"_Kalau begitu Luhan saja yang mau kue, jjaa… Lulu mau kue yang mana?" Junmyeon bertanya pada si kecil Luhan_

_Luhan nampak memilih kue – kue yang bejajar rapi di sana._

"_Aku mau yang ada strawberrynya appa…" tunjuk Luhan seraya tersenyum imut._

_Junmyeon segera memesankan kue itu sedangkan Luhan turun dari gendongan appanya dan berlari ke arah Yifan._

"_Oppa… kenapa?" Luhan bertanya saat Yifan tengah asik melihat anak – anak SMA sedang bermain permainan papan _

"_Ani… oppa hanya sedang melihat mereka bermain" jawab Yifan singkat kemudian tangan kecilnya langsung menggandeng tangan adiknya._

"_Oh… siapa ini lucu sekali?" salah seorang siswi menghampiri Yifan dan Luhan_

"_Apa kalian kembar?" tanya seorang siswa tampan_

"_Jika mereka kembar yeoja dan namja artinya mereka akan sama seperti Park Jihyun dan Park Jaehyun" kata seorang siswa lainnya_

"_Kami tidak kembar, dia Oppaku…" Luhan berujar imut_

"_Annyeong adik kecil… siapa nama kalian?" tanya siswi berambut pendek pada keduanya_

"_Namaku Yifan, dan ini adikku Luhan.." jawab Yifan polos_

"_Aaaah… Oppa dan yeodongsaengnya ya? Wah,… mereka lucu sekali.." sorak siswa – siswi itu._

"_Eonni mau liburan ke pulau jeju?" tanya Luhan pada seorang yeoja dengan mata bundar yang cantik_

"_Ne… aku akan liburan bersama teman – temanku semuanya…" jawab siswi itu_

"_Kalian hanya berdua?" tanya siswi lainnya_

"_Anii… kami bersama eomma dan appa kami.." gantian Yifan yang menjawab_

"_Waaah… anak ini sangat tampan, padahal dia masih kecil aigoo…" seru seorang yeoja lainnya._

"_Oppaku memang tampan eonni… cita – citanya jadi pilot!" ucap bibir mungil Luhan lucu_

"_Aaaah… semakin imut saja…" gemas seorang siswi lainnya._

"_Yifan-ah… Luhannie…" Junmyeon menghampiri kedua buah hatinya dengan membawa sekotak cake strawberry di tangannya_

"_Appa…" Luhan melambaikan tangannya_

_Junmyeon segera menuju ke kerumunan siswa yang sedang mengelilingi dua buah hatinya itu._

"_Waaah… apakah Uri Yifan dan Uri Luhan menyusahkan kakak – kakak di sini?" Junmyeon bertanya imut pada siswa – siswi yang berkerumun itu._

"_Aniyeo ajhusi… kami hanya senang melihat Luhan dan Yifan yang sangat imut" ucap siswi berpipi tembam_

"_YA! KALIAN! Ayo cepat masuk ke dalam ruangan kalian masing – masing! Ini sudah malam kalian harus istirahat!"_

_Seorang siswa berbadan cukup tinggi dan besar menghampiri kerumunan yang mengelilingi Yifan dan Luhan_

"_Arraseo… kau tidak perlu berteriak juga… aiggoo,,," gerutu siswa lainnya_

"_Mianhae apakah teman – temanku menyusahkan anda?" tanya siswa itu pada Junmyeon_

"_Aniyeo hagsaeng… mereka malah menemani anak – anakku ngobrol di sini" jawab junmyeon dengan senyum angelicnya_

"_Namaku Jung Chawoong, aku adalah ketua kelas 2-1 Danwon High School… maaf jika teman – temanku merepotkan" kata anak itu sopan pada Junmyeon_

"_Aniyeo… Yifan dan Luhan malah senang bermain dengan mereka" kata Junmyeon ramah_

"_baiklah ajhusi kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, ajhusi dan adik – adik sebaiknya kembali ke ruangan, ini sudah malam dan udara mulai dingin… selamat malam…" kata siswa itu kemudian membungkuk dan pergi_

"_Ayo kita kembali ke ruangan, ini sudah malam… eomma pasti menunggu kita… ayoo.." Junmnyeon segera meraup Luhan kembali ke gendongannya dan menggandeng lengan kecil Yifan untuk kembali ke ruangan mereka._

_Tak lama mereka akhirnya sampai di ruangan mereka, Yixing yang sudah sangat cemas tengah menggenggam ponselnya._

"_Baru saja aku akan menelpon mu,,," Yixing langsung menghampiri suami dan kedua anaknya_

"_Tadi Luhan minta dibelikan Kue, jadi aku harus antri dulu chagi.." Junmyeon mengecup kening Yixing singkat._

"_Yifan-ah… lepas sepatumu dulu, baru tiduran.." Yixing yang memang sangat disiplin itu memerintah Yifan yang sudah berguling di matras_

"_Eomma… aku ngantuk…" gerutu Yifan_

"_Tidak ada pengecualian!" Yixing tegas_

"_Lulu, kau mau makan kuenya sekarang atau besok?" tanya Junmyeon pada putri kecilnya_

"_Appa… apakah kita punya lilin ulang tahun? Aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunku sekarang!" ucap Luhan merajuk_

"_Tapi ini kan baru tanggal 15, ulang tahunmu 5 hari lagi Lu.." protes Yifan_

"_Tapi Oppa,… aku maunya dirayakan sekarang, aku maunya eomma, appa dan oppa menyanyi selamat ulang tahun untukku dan kita meniup lilin bersama sekarang.." rengek Luhan dengan bibir terpout._

"_Kenapa Lulu mau sekarang?" Yixing menghampiri gadis kecil yang sudah akan menangis itu_

"_Kalau menunggu tanggal 20, itu terlalu lama…" Luhan berkata lirih_

_Junmyeon tak kuasa melihat raut sedih di wajah manis itu. Akhirnya dia berinisiatif untuk kembali ke cafeteria dan mencari lilin kecil dan korek api._

_Tak lama setelah Junmyeon kembali membawa lilin, Yixing, Luhan dan Yifan sudah duduk di sebuah meja kecil di dalam ruangan mereka._

"_Appa bawa lilinnya…" kata Junmyeon gembira_

"_Ayo cepat nyalakan.." Luhan tak sabaran_

_Junmyeon meletakkan sebuah lilin kecil di kue strawberry itu dan menyalakannya. Luhan tampak bahagia sekali, sementara Yifan terus saja memegang tangan Luhan_

_Junmyeon segera mengambil ipadnya dan meletakkannya di ujung meja._

"_Appa sedang apa?" tanya Yifan penasaran_

"_Sedang merekam saat – saat ulang tahun Lulu… nanti akan oppa upload dan kirimkan ini kepada Haraboji dan Halmeoni di Seoul dan juga nenek di Changsa!" ucap Junmyeon bahagia._

"_Ayo kita sama – sama nyanyi ne,.." Yixing mulai menepuk tangannya._

"_Seingil cukhahabnida… Seingeil cukhahabnida… saranghaneun uri Luhannie… seingil cukhahabnida…" _

_Semuanya bertepuk tangan gembira, begitu juga yang berulang tahun._

"_Lulu,… ayo buat permohonan!" ujar Yifan _

_Luhan langsung memejamkan matanya dan mengutarakan sebuah permohonan._

"_**Ya Tuhan, jangan pisahkan Lulu dengan eomma, appa dan oppa… Lulu sayang eomma, Lulu sayang appa, Lulu juga sayang oppa…"**_

_Luhan baru saja selesai berdoa kini tengah bersiap meniup lilinya._

"_hana… dul… set… Huuuuuuuuuuuuuffffttt…" _

_Luhan meniup lilinnya dengan keras. Langsung saja Yifan dan kedua orang tuanya bertepuk tangan untuk menyambutnya._

"_Ayo kita potong kuenya…" Luhan memekik imut._

"_Apanya yang di potong, kue ini kecil sekali!" Yifan protes dan mengerucutkan bibirnya_

"_Tapi Lulu mau bagi kuenya!" Luhan berkeras_

"_Potongnya pakai sendok saja ne… Lulu bagikan se suap untuk eomma, appa, lalu oppa… okay?" Yixing memberi solusi._

"_Ne eomma.." Luhan mengangguk antusias._

"_Suapan pertama untuk Appa yang selalu menuruti keinginan Lulu.." Luhan mengarahkan sesendok kue strawberry ke mulut Junmyeon_

"_Gomwo gongjunim, saranhae" Junmyeon mengusak poni Luhan _

"_Kedua untuk eomma yang selalu menyayangi Lulu" _

"_Eomma sayang sekali pada putri kecil eomma.." Yixing langsung mencubit pelan pipi gembul Luhan_

"_Dan yang ketiga dan yang paling besar adalah untuk Yifan oppa yang selalu menjagaku!"_

_Yifan menerima suapan itu dan menatap kedua mata rusa milik Luhan._

_Greb_

_Yifan memeluk sang adik erat kemudian berkata, "Tak peduli apapun keadaannya, kau harus terus yakin oppa selalu ada disampingmu dan selalu menjagamu!"_

_Acara ulang tahun kecil itupun selesai, akhirnya Yifan dan Luhan pun tertidur._

"_Kita tidur berempat lagi eoh?" tanya Junmyeon pada Yixing yang baru berganti pakaian_

"_Sudah lama tidak tidur berempat seperti ini, menyenangkan bukan?" Yixing mengecup pipi suaminya yang masih sibuk dengan ipadnya._

"_Apa tidak sebaiknya di upload besok saja?" Yixing bernegosiasi saat melihat Junmyeon tengah mengunggah video ulang tahun Luhan ke emailnya_

"_Tidak, ini harus sekarang… jika menunggu besok pasti tidak sempat!" kata Junmyeon_

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidur duluan ne… aku masih lelah" Yixing memeluk Junmyeon singkat kemudian menuju ke matras untuk tidur di sebelah Yifan. _

.

.

.

"Luhan… Kim Luhan…" Sehun masih terus bergumam. Dia dan Jongin kini sudah berada dalam kamar berukura meter yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kamar Jongin.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menyebut nama noonaku dengan tidak sopan begitu?" Jongin protes

"Ah… ani… hanya saja, nama itu sangat familiar di telingaku… nama itu mengingatkanku pada janjiku terhadap seseorang." Jawab Sehun sambil menatap catatan matematikanya

"Janji? Maksudmu?" Jongin nampak tertarik dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangan Sehun dari buku catatan itu menuju dirinya.

"Biasanya orang akan dengan mudah melupakan memori saat mereka berusia 4 tahun kan?" tanya Sehun menatap tajam mata Jongin. Jongin hanya mengangguk cepat.

"Tapi anehnya ada 1 memori yang tak bisa aku lupakan. Memori itu tentang sebuah janji yang aku ucapkan pada seseorang saat aku berusia 4 tahun…"

"Dan orang itu bernama Luhan?" potong Jongin di tengah cerita Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng dan Jongin nampak semakin tertarik.

"Bukan, aku bukannya berjanji pada Luhan, tapi… Aku berjanji pada seseorang bernama Kim Yifan… berjanji untuk menjaga adik kecilnya yang bernama Kim Luhan." Sehun berkata pelan sambil menerawang bayangan memori saat dia menjanjikan sesuatu yang dia ceritakan.

"Namanya juga Kim Luhan?" Jongin nampak kaget

Sehun menangguk pelan.

"Daebak! Namanya mirip nama noonaku… aku kira hanya noonaku saja yang bernama Kim Luhan" Jongin mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Lalu dimana gadis bernama Luhan itu?" tanya Jongin lagi nampak makin antusias

"Aku tidak tau dia dimana, hal buruk menimpa keluarganya dan sampai saat ini aku tidak tau dimana dia… Yifan maupun Luhan, aku tidak tau…. Maka dari itu, nama noonamu mengingatkan aku tentang memori itu.." gumam Sehun pelan

"Hmm.. kau punya memori yang misterius, tapi itu tidak mungkin jika Luhan yang kau maksud adalah noonaku, kau bilang kau berjanji pada Kim Yifan, kakak dari Kim Luhan kan? Tapi aku hanya dua bersaudara… aku tak punya seorang hyung bernama Yifan." Ujar Jongin panjang lebar dengan wajah imutnya.

.

Yifan sedang berdiri di bawah sebuah jam yang cukup besar di tengah taman Kota Ansan. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.55 pm dan namja tampan itu nampak tak sabar menunggu sesuatu.

"Aaaah… kenapa 5 menit rasanya lama sekali!" gerutu Yifan.

Yifan memutuskan duduk di bangku sebelah jam itu dan berdoa agar jarum jamnya dengan cepat bergerak dan pukul 00.00 segera muncul.

"Kau mencariku? Tumben…" sebuah suara serak – serak basah seorang yeoja menghampiri Yifan.

"Akhirnya kau datang!" Yifan berdiri lalu menhampiri yeoja yang berdiri di bawah jam bbesar itu.

Yeoja itu berkulit eksotis, wajahnya sexy dan didukung oleh bentuk tubuh yang tinggi proporsional dengan dada dan bokong yang montok.

"Ya… kau itu seorang Cheonsa… apa pantas Cheonsa berpakaian seminim ini?" Yifan memicingkan matanya

"Aku ini malaikat penjabut nyawa! Bukan malaikat pengabul Doa, jadi sah – sah saja aku mau berpenampilan seperti apa! Atau kau maunya aku jadi menyeramkan, begitu?" tanya yeoja itu seraya menghisap rokok di jarinya.

"Ya! Zitao… ada hal aneh yang terjadi hari ini!" Yifan berkata gugup.

"Seseorang berhasil melihatmu?" tebak Zitao seraya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Mmm… bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Yifan dengan raut terkejut

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, aku ini walaupun malaikat pencabut nyawa aku juga tetap malaikat!" Zitao menjitak pelan kepala Yifan

"Ah! Kau ini selalu saja sembarangan menjitak kepalaku! Dasar malaikat menyeramkan!" Yifan bergumam kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Arwah seperti kau seharusnya tidak bisa merasakan sakit lagi…" gerutu Zitao memandang remeh Yifan

"Kembali ke topik! Kenapa bocah tadi bisa melihatku? Apa dia adalah seorang indigo?" tanya Yifan masi penasaran

"Indigo kepalamu! Apa kau lupa siapa dia?" Zitao malah balik bertanya

"Mana aku tau dia siapa! Dia kan temannya Jongin!" Yifan menyilangkan kedua tangannya

"Dasar arwah tidak peka! Bodoh! Dia Sehun… Oh Sehun!" Zitao sudah hampir murka kali ini.

"Sehun? Oh Sehun…. OH SEHUNN?" Yifan membelalak kaget

"Kau sudah ingat?" Zitao kembali memicingkan matanya menghadap ke arah Yifan

"Dia Sehun adik sepupu sahabatku Chanyeol?" Yifan memastikan

"Kau terlalu banyak tanya! Masak sih kau lupa padanya?" Zitao kembali menghisap rokoknya

"Jelas saja aku tidak mengenalnya, ini sudah 15 tahun, walaupun aku ini arwah tapi segala kemampuanku masih tetap kemampuan manusia, tidak bisa tau segalanya seperti kau!" Yifan menggerutu kesal

"Oh ya tuhan, aku sampai lupa jika 15 tahun ini selalu berurusan dengan arwah penasaran seperti mu! Dulu sih kau bocah manis yang penurut, tapi sekarang… jaebal… kau sangat menyebalkan!" Zitao membuang punting rokoknya asal.

"Malaikat ini seenaknya saja buang sampah semarangan!" Yifan masih memandang Zitao tidak suka.

"Jadi… Kim Yifan… besok adalah tanggal 1 april, jadi waktumu di dunia ini hanya sisa 15 hari setelah itu… kau tidak bisa lagi mengikuti adikmu itu! Sesuai dengan perjanjian kita kan?" Zitao berkacak pinggang

"Tapi aku belum bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa menjaga Luhan, mengembalikan ingatan Luhan dan membawanya pulang ke rumah!" Yifan bersikeras

"Sekarang Oh Sehun sudah datang! Ini sudah waktunya dia menepati janjinya padamu!" Zitao mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dan itu membuat dia terlihat sexy.

"Apa benar dia akan menepati janjinya padaku? Menjaga Luhan?" Yifan tidak yakin

"Jangan karena dia baru berusia 4 tahun saat dia berjanji padamu lalu kau meremehkan janjinya padamu! Oh Sehun bukan orang seperti itu!" Bentak Zitao, Yifan hanya memicing tak percaya

"Jadi bagaimana caranya menagih janji itu pada Sehun? Apa aku minta langsung saja? Dia kan bisa melihatku…" Yifan berkata enteng

"Jangan bicara seenaknya! Jika kau memberitau identitasmu pada orang yang bisa melihatmu secara langsung maka kau akan tersesat di dunia ini dan tidak bisa bersatu dalam kedamaian! Tapi itu akan berbeda jika Sehun sendiri yang megenalmu sebagai Yifan!" Zitao berkata sambil memperhatikan kuku – kukunya yang dicat warna warni.

"Malaikat ini membuat semuanya semakin sulit saja!" gerutu Yifan kesal

"Arwah ini sudah dibantu masih menyebalkan juga!" Zitao berdengkik kesal

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, waktuku hanya 15 hari lagi sampai benar – benar habis itu waktu yang sangat singkat!" Yifan kembali protes

"Kau hanya bisa protes tanpa memikirkan solusi, wajahmu memang tampan tapi kepalamu… oh ya ampun… wajahku bisa keriput jika aku stress" Zitao memegangi pipinya

"Tapi, apakah aku boleh berkomunikasi secara leluasa dengan Sehun?" tanya Yifan

"Kau boleh bicara dengannya hanya dengan dua syarat! Pertama Kau tidak boleh membongkar identitasmu padanya, kedua kau tidak boleh meminta bantuan apapun pada Sehun. Jika waktumu habis dan sampai saat itu Sehun tak bisa mengenalimu maka ingatan Luhan selamanya tak akan pulih dan kau tidak akan mendapatkan tempat yang tenang di alam baka, kau akan menjadi santapan iblis!" kata Zitao

Yifan terdiam, dia tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang akan menjadi santapan iblis, dia hanya ingin ingatan Luhan kembali. Dia hanya ingin Luhan bisa mengenang dirinya, kedua orang tuanya dan kenangan singkat mereka selama bersama – sama hidup sebagai keluarga.

"Waktumu hanya 15 hari, gunakan Oh Sehun sebaik mungkin." Zitao bergumam lembut

"Jika aku gagal, apa Luhan akan sendirian?" Yifan menatap tajam malaikat sexy itu

"Tenanglah… ada Oh Sehun disampingnya, kembali atau tidak ingatan Luhan… dia sudah jadi takdir Luhan sejak awal!" desis Zitao sedikit merasa iba pada arwah tampan dihadapannya

"Apa ada yang mau kau tanyakan lagi?" Zitao melunak

"Tidak… aku akan berusaha, walaupun hanya 15 hari. Aku akan berusaha membuat adikku mengingat masalalu kami, mengingat eomma, mengingat appa dan juga aku!... Oh ya Zitao! sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku pada malaikat penulis takdir karena telah membuat Sehun bisa melihatku… annyeong Zitao!" Kris langsung berlari pergi.

Zitao si malaikat sexy hanya melihat punggung namja itu menjauh.

"Anak yang malang… kau sangat menyayangi adikmu huh? Tenanglah… dia akan baik – baik saja, karena sebenarnya kaulah malaikat penjaga adikmu itu… hanya saja kau tidak tau! Tapi memang belum saatnya kau tau sih…" ZItao menghela napasnya panjang kemudian menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Ini cerita emang sengaja bikin two shoot, awalnya mau nyelesaiin Overdose sama The Heirs, tapi disela – sela bikin itu malah nge update berita tentang tragedy sewol.  
Readerdeul jangan salah paham ne, aruna bukannya mau gimana tapi ini FF memang bener2 aruna dedikasiin buat semua korban tragedy Sewol Ferry. **_

_**Maunya bikin pure angst. Tapi gak kuat sendiri. jadi ada komedinya deh… sedikit,… mainhae, Ini mirip caranya penulis titanic ngecover cerita itu. **_

_**RnR juseo.**_


	2. spam

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

18/05/2014

Annyeong haseo readerdeul. FFN Author Aruna Wu imnida.

Bagaimana kabar kalian semua readerdeul? Semoga semuanya sehat dan dalam suasana hati yang baik, apalagi ini adalah hari minggu. Kris bilang "Karena hari minggu adalah hari libur, maka menangispun harus libur di hari minggu".

Mohon maaf sebelumnya jika update ini hanya spam. Update ini hanya sebua emosi prologue dan bukan kelanjutan FF. I'm really sorry. Mungkin di page ini, saya Aruna Wu yang dulunya ber pen Name Park Eun Ry, hanya akan bertanya tentang beberapa kepada kalian. Tapi sebelumnya, ijinkan aruna untuk curhat dulu.

Tanggal 15 Mei 2014 adalah tanggal terburuk bagi aku. Kalian semua pasti tau kenapa. Aku adalah Kris Biased. Tidak ada satu katapun yang bisa mewakili bagaimana perasaan yang ada dalam diriku saat ini. Ini terasa lebih berat dan menyakitkan daripada apapun. Aku percaya Kris dan aku mencintai EXO. Satu sisi aku pengen banget give up dan melepas Kris agar dia bisa menjalani hidupnya sebagai Wu Yifan. Tapi disisi lain, aku percaya Kris akan kembali dan bersatu lagi dengan EXO. Semua member tanpa terkecuali membutuhkan dia, mungkin terutama bagi Tao, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Suho. Tapi rasanya itu kecil kemungkinan, mengingat Kris adalah naga yang butuh terbang bebas, dia tidak bisa dikekang. Baru kali ini aku bener - bener kehilangan semangatku.

Walaupun Kris bukan cinta pertama aku di EXO, tapi dia sudah menjadi Biasku selama kurang lebih 1 tahun belakangan ini. Dan itu sangat cukup untuk membuat aku benar – benar merasa sangat terpukul dan sedih. Aku tidak akan memihak siapapun, aku tidak akan memilih antara Wu Yifan atau EXO. Aku memilih keduanya. Karena aku mencintai keduanya. Jika boleh egois aku ingin Wu Yifan tetap menjadi EXO Galaxy Kris.

Tapi jika kita ingat dan runut lagi dari awal. Kita bisa lihat jika sejak awal mungkin Wu Yifan tidak pernah ingin menjadi Kris. Tapi dia mencoba bertahan, dan aku rasa ini adalah titik terjenuhnya. Dia mungkin sudah tidak mampu bertahan lagi. Tapi tetap, aku ingin dia tetap tinggal. EXO Planet butuh Galaxy nya.

Jika melihat apa yang terjadi pada EXO dan EXOfandom. Aku jadi ingat tentang kejadian yang sama yang pernah terjadi pada TVXQ dan Super Junior. Cassie dan ELF pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengan kita EXOstans. Dan mereka tetap kuat untuk saling berpegang teguh mensuport TVXQ dan SUJU bersamaan dengan mensuport JYJ dan Hangeng ge. Aku harap kita EXO stans bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti sister fandom kita, menjadi kuat dan setia.

Keputusan SM untuk memilih Hangeng ke dalam SUJU adalah keputusan paling hebat, tapi membiarkan Hangeng pergi adalah keputusan paling egois yang mereka buat. Keputusan SM untuk membentuk DBSK adalah keputusan paling Brilliant, dan membiarkan JYJ pergi adalah keputusan terbodoh yang mereka buat.

Dan di tahun 2012. Keputusan SM mendebutkan EXO adalah keputusan paling hebat dan Brilliant yang mereka buat. Jika sampai SM kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu, dengan kata lain SM tidak menahan Kris untuk tinggal... maka SM sangat keterlaluan. Ini sudah yang ke 3 kali dengan kasus dan gugatan yang sama. Kris tidak akan pergi jika SM bisa diajak bernegosiasi. Please SM, lakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan Kris. EXO adalah megaproject kalian kan? EXO adalah megaproject SM. Aku harap SM kali ini akan mencoba untuk mempertahankan Kris.

Perubahan itu statis, dan SM harus berubah dengan tidak lagi melakukan perbudakan terhadap artisnya.

Dan sudah sepanjang ini… aku akan kembali ke topik utama dari update satu page ini. Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian. Hanya 2 jenis pertanyaan saja yang berisi beberapa pertanyaan di bawahnya. Mohon dijawab.

Jenis pertanyaan pertama : "APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN SEBAGAI AUTHOR "

Hampir di semua cerita yang author buat, Kris adalah tokoh yang memegang peran penting. Contoh. The Heirs, Overdose, WGM Taoris, Promise You, Gundam Robot, Replacing You dan Just Don't Leave me. pertanyaannya :

Jika seandainya benar Kris akan keluar dari EXO, apa yang harus autor lakukan pada semua cerita di atas? Apakah author harus mengganti posisi Kris? Apakah author lebih baik melanjutkan itu dengan tetap Kris seolah dia masih di EXO? Atau apakah author harus menghapus cerita itu dengan kata lain tidak melanjutkannya?

.

Dan jenis pertanyaan kedua : "APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN SEBAGAI EXOSTANS?"

Jika seadainya Kris benar meninggalkan EXO, itu artinya aku sudah kehilangan Bias. Tunggu…. Bukan berarti aku tidak lagi mensupport Kris atau tidak mendukung OT12. EXO tetap 12 untuk aku. Hanya saja menurut aku yang egois dan kekanakan, aku merasa harus memiliki seseorang yang lain untuk menguatkan hatiku karena aku memilih tetap jadi EXOstans. Kris tetap biasku. Titik. Tapi selama dia pergi, apakah boleh aku bersandar pada bias yang lain?

NB: Aku akan selalu mendukung Kris apapun yang terjadi, dia memilih tinggal atau menjadi Wu Yifan, aku akan tetap menjadi "**WU YIFAN'S MEIGENI**"

.

Itu saja pertanyaanku, mohon dijawab di kotak review. Maaf jika ini bukan post kelanjutan cerita dari FF. Jujur saja moodku benar – benar berantakan sejak ini semua muncul, bahkan moodku sudah mulai berantakan sejak Kris dikabarkan tidak ikut kembali ke Korea bersama yang lain. Okay, entah kenapa angka 11 menjadi angka yang paling menakutkan untukku saat ini.

Sekian yang ingin author ARUNA WU sampaikan. Mungkin saat ini masih menggunakan ARUNA WU, tidak yakin akan tetap bertahan begitu atau menggantinya. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat menyayangi Kris dan EXO.

Akhirkata author Aruna Wu ucapkan, Auuuu…. Ah! Saranghaeyeo. We are one. EXO always 12.

.

.

.

.

With love,

Prawrethy Ary.


End file.
